


Our Little Horror Story

by HMSquared



Series: Fanarts and Photos [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blindness, Demonic Possession, Fire, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: What happened that day? Oh, it's our little horror story.AKA: Springtrap wakes up after the events of FNaF 3 and makes a wonderful discovery.Image source





	Our Little Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you could tell, but I absolutely love FNaF. The gameplay itself freaks me out (I hate jumpscares), but the lore and production is really interesting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dark...too dark. A minuscule amount of light was flitting through the window, but it wasn't powerful enough for him to process. Then again, Springtrap wasn't processing much of anything.

His left hand was on his chest. It had been bad before, but now he realized most of his chest plate had been charred to a crisp. Tightening his fingers around the metal, he pulled; the piece jettisoned out of Springtrap and clanged against the wall. After 30 years of hell in a suit, he didn't feel a thing.

Something was wrong. At first, he hadn't known what, but as Springtrap tried to sit up, his neck suddenly creaked. Letting his fingers slowly travel up his throat, he realized that in the chaos of the fire, his head had loosened from the metal posts keeping him intact. Now he was dangerously close to snapping, which would be....inconvenient, to say the least.

Springtrap brought his hands up to the side of his head and fastened it back into place. There was a satisfying clanking sound, and then his left thumb caved. On a related note, it seemed his left eye wasn't working.

There was a shard of glass on the floor from the initial flames. Crawling over to it, Springtrap pulled back his left hand and saw a nasty, jagged hole where his eye had been. And it wasn't just a smooth hole, it traveled across his face to the bridge of his nose and up to his ear. As he stood up, he placed his hand back over the hole and realized it fit perfectly. Well, in size.

He didn't remember much from the fire. There were flickers...him waking up for work and discovering his body had been moved. Getting up, Springtrap had discovered the door locked. Then the match had been lit and the gasoline had caught. All he could remember with absolute certainty was falling as the fire burned around him, destroying Fazbear's Fright.

 

The door fell off its hinges at the slightest touch. Straightening up to his full height, Springtrap began to explore the wreckage, wondering just what he would find.

It was still early; this he knew. There were no firefighters or worried citizens, and one look through a sooty window told him it was still dark out. Perhaps no one had come looking yet. This was good...it gave him time to think.

A tapping was present at the back of Springtrap's brain, one he was quite familiar with. He had forgotten how tinkering with the original gang had set their spirits free...god, how could he have forgotten? He wasn't quite sure.

There was a box sitting on the floor of the office. Tearing through it, Springtrap discovered an abandoned key at the bottom. His initial sweep had told him one room had survived, and it would seem this key would provide answers.

 

The room in question had metal walls and a blast door. Wondering just what he would find, Springtrap tried the key; to his mild surprise, it worked.

The door opened with a steady swing, and he began to laugh. Of course! It was a Freddy's attraction, after all, how could they not?! It would be insane to doubt their troublesome routines!

There were four deactivated animatronics: Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie. They were all missing eyes, and after a few seconds, Springtrap realized they were springlock suits. Fascinating, he decided... How fascinating, indeed.

The sun would be rising soon; he didn't have much time. Smiling, Springtrap got to work, praying he hadn't lost his magic touch. Spoiler alert: he hadn't.

 

What happened here? Why did so many people die that day? That, my dear, is our little horror story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
